Día de paz
by Mel.2004
Summary: El día de Asami y Korra da un giro cuando deben cuidar cuatro niños, además de sus propios hijos. [Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


**DISCLAIMER: AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

Este fic participa en la actividad **"Amigo Invisible"** del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 ***La imagen de portada no es de mi propiedad** *****

* * *

Mi **AI** es **_Obini._**  
El pedido que escribí fue: -Un fic Korra/Asami puede ser sobre su relación, sobre su día a día como pareja, sobre lo que pasaron para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Este lo dejo bastante abierto a la imaginación del AI, solo pido que sea de ellas dos como pareja romántica.

*Pequeño dato: Korra tiene 29 años y Asami 30.

* * *

 **Día de paz**

* * *

La empresaria Asami Sato suspira mientras deja a un lado todos sus planos y apuntes. Había sido suficiente trabajo por un día. Ahora sólo le restaba descansar junto a su familia.  
Se reclina sobre su asiento y sonríe al sentir unos brazos rodear sus hombros por detrás. Suavemente voltea su vista, encontrando esos ojos color cielo que tanto la atrapaban.  
– ¿Mucho trabajo? – la morena le pregunta dulcemente.  
Asami se queda observando el collar de compromiso que la había hecho siete años atrás. Una sonrisa escapa de sus labios, recordando todo el tiempo que invirtió en hacerlo, y la expresión de su novia al verlo.  
–No, he terminado por hoy – ella le susurra sonriendo.  
La morena se aleja un poco de ella y coloca sus manos en los hombros de Asami.  
–Pareces tensa – dice a medida que comenzaba a darle un placentero masaje.  
Asami sólo cierra sus ojos y un leve suspiro de satisfacción sale de sus labios. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.  
A medida que se relajaba, la joven Avatar iba cesando sus movimientos, hasta finalmente detenerse.  
– ¿Qué te parece si esta noche yo preparo la cena? – pregunta besando su cabello.  
Ella abre sus ojos y voltea a verla.  
¿Masajes? ¿Cena? Algo tramaba.  
Se queda observándola, esperando a que hable.  
– ¿Sucede algo? – Korra pregunta, nerviosa.  
–Te conozco – ella le responde, alzando una ceja – normalmente cuando tienes estos detalles conmigo es porque vas a tramar algo, o porque ya lo hiciste.  
El Avatar da unos pasos hacia atrás.  
–Eso me ofende – trata de lucir afectada, aunque su esposa la conocía bien y no caería ante eso – ¿No puedo ser atenta con la mujer que amo?

Unos ruidos extraños se oyeron en la planta baja de la mansión, y no fue hasta que escuchó un objeto de vidrio estrellarse contra el suelo que Asami se levantó rápidamente.  
– ¿Que fue eso? – dice preocupada.  
Voltea observando a su esposa y al percatarse del rostro lleno de nerviosismo que traía, no lo duda y decide ver que sucedía.  
Mientras baja las escaleras, ve uno de los jarrones con flores roto en el suelo. Sigue el rastro de la tierra y los vidrios y ve a cuatro niños parados allí.  
Ella los observa y alza una ceja.  
– ¡Fue su culpa! – rápidamente los pequeños se echan la culpa entre sí, señalándose.  
– ¿Korra, podrías venir un segundo? – Asami la llama, mientras ellos aprovechan para salir corriendo de allí.  
La morena baja las escaleras, uniéndose a su esposa.  
– ¿Si, cariño? – pregunta intentando actuar como si nada sucediera.  
–No es que me moleste, pero ¿Que hacen aquí los hijos de Bolin?  
La joven de ojos azules sólo rasca su nuca, sonriendo en forma nerviosa.  
–Ah, es eso – responde – olvidé decirte que Bolin y Opal harán un viaje por su aniversario y me pidieron que los cuidáramos.  
Asami le dedica una mirada a su esposa, reprochándole el no haberle informado.  
–Oh, vamos – ella sonríe suavemente – Mako no puede estar con ellos, ya sabes que vive trabajando.

La joven de tez blanca suspira y asiente.  
–Está bien, se quedarán aquí – susurra – pero debiste habérmelo dicho antes. De todas formas, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?  
En ese momento, las gemelas se acercan corriendo, salvando a la joven Avatar. Con ocho años, eran las mayores. Su piel era morena cómo la de su madre, su cabello negro, y sus ojos verdes.  
– ¡Tía Korra, tía Korra! – ambas dicen al unísono, mientras saltan emocionadas – ¿Jugamos a la guerra de las naciones?  
 _"Por favor, que no diga que si"_ la empresaria ruega en sus pensamientos.  
– ¡Claro! – Korra responde con una sonrisa.  
– ¡Sí! – Lin y Lei festejan sonriendo – ¡Xen, Meng, vengan! ¡Jugaremos a la guerra de las naciones!  
Inmediatamente, los dos niños restantes aparecieron. Xen, de siete años y Meng, de seis. A diferencia de sus hermanas, los niños tenían la tez blanca como su padre.  
–Korra, creo que esta es una mala idea – Asami le susurra en su oído – Yas' está durmiendo su siesta.  
– ¿Mami? – la voz de la pequeña obliga a ambas a voltear.  
Yasuko, su hija de seis años, se encontraba despierta. Frotaba suavemente sus ojos, como si acabara de despertar por tanto ruido.  
– ¿Que sucede, cariño? – Asami se agacha, mirando los ojos azules de la niña – ¿Te despertamos? Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto para que vuelvas a dormir.  
–Yas' – Meng le sonríe – ¿Quieres jugar a las guerra de las naciones?  
– ¡Sí! – las energías tomaron el cuerpo de la pequeña morena, quien saltó los pocos escalones que le restaban y comenzó a brincar de alegría.  
Asami suspira suavemente, dándose por vencida.  
–De acuerdo, pero jueguen en el jardín – dice antes de subir las escaleras – Kaleth está durmiendo y no quiero que despierte.

Mientras iba subiendo hacia su cuarto, el llanto del pequeño la hizo cambiar de rumbo. Asami entró a su habitación y tomó al pequeño de seis meses en sus brazos.  
–Ya, ya – susurra mientras comenzaba a mecerlo dulcemente – ¿Tienes hambre? Ven, vamos a preparar tu biberón.  
Baja a la cocina con su hijo en brazos, mientras pone la leche a calentar.  
Prepara el biberón y sale al jardín, mientras alimenta a Kaleth.  
Cada tanto, voltea su vista viendo jugar a Korra con los niños. Se ordenaban según su elemento. Lin y Lei controlaban la tierra, Xen y Meng el fuego. Korra era el Avatar, pero jugaba con agua control, para no dejar sola a Yasuko.  
La joven Sato se sienta en las bancas del jardín y acaricia la mejilla de su pequeño. Peina suavemente su cabello color café, mientras él la observaba con sus ojos color dorado.  
La empresaria sonríe y se acerca a besar su frente.

* * *

–Korra, un poco de ayuda aquí – Asami le reclama a su esposa.  
La hora de la cena había llegado, y era todo un desastre.  
Las gemelas corrían por toda la mansión, Kaleth lloraba y los demás se quejaban de que querían comer.  
–N-No puedo, estoy ocupada – la morena dice mientras se apresura en terminar la sopa que estaba preparando.  
Asami alza una ceja viendo como Yasuko tapaba su nariz, quejándose de un olor desagradable.  
–Iré a cambiar a Kaleth – dice tomando al pequeño en brazos – tú vigila a los niños.  
–Tranquila, puedo con ellos – dice.

En ese momento, dos pequeños cachorros de perro-oso polar aparecen corriendo, mientras las gemelas los perseguían.  
– ¡Lin, Lei! – Korra se desespera viendo como los animales ensuciaban con lodo todo el piso – ¡Los cachorros no pueden estar aquí!  
Corre a perseguirlos y toma a ambos animales en brazos.  
–Ustedes, es hora de que duerman junto a su madre – los reprende mirándolos.  
Meng se sube a la mesa y sonríe.  
– ¡Soy el increíble Meng! – grita, mientras todos los niños se amontonaban a verlo – ¡Para mi demostración, haré la bola de fuego más grande que alguien haya visto!  
Korra deja a los cachorros en el suelo y corre hacia el niño.  
–Oh, no – dice mientras lo toma en brazos y lo baja de la mesa – no lo harás.  
– ¡Prepárate! – le dice Yasuko – ¡Yo haré un látigo de agua!  
–No – la morena finalmente comenzaba a perder la paciencia – nada de látigos, de bolas de fuego o de rocas volando ¿Me entendieron?  
Todos los niños asienten suavemente, haciendo puchero.  
Antes de que pueda suspirar en paz, ellos se miran entre sí y sonríen en forma malvada.  
– ¡Ataquen al Avatar! – gritan y segundos después, todos estaban sobre Korra.

Asami baja las escaleras con el pequeño en brazos y ve a Korra en el suelo, y los niños sobre ella. No puede evitar reír suavemente.  
– ¡Niños, la cena está lista! – los llama e inmediatamente todos se alejan hacia la mesa.  
Se acerca y ve a su esposa en el suelo.  
– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le tiende una mano riendo.  
–No te burles – la morena suspira y se levanta, mientras se dirige a servir la comida.

* * *

Finalmente, y gracias a los espíritus, el día había finalizado. Todos los niños ya estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. La mansión era amplia y tenía cuartos de sobra, por lo que los niños de Bolin estaban cómodos. Aún debían quedarse cinco días más en la mansión, hasta que sus padres regresen.

Asami estaba sentada en la punta de su cama, colocándose las cremas en sus piernas. Su esposa sale del baño de la habitación, vestida con su pijama.

– ¿Agotada? – le pregunta al ver la cara de la morena.  
Korra ríe suavemente.  
–Un poco – dice acercándose y besándola dulcemente – perdona por no decirte lo de los niños.  
–Descuida – Asami le sonríe, acariciando su mejilla – es bueno tenerlos aquí. Yas' se divierte mucho con ellos.  
–Si – comenta la morena mientras se recuesta en la cama – es bueno que juegue con niños de su edad.

Asami se recuesta sobre su pecho. Levanta su cabeza observándola.  
–Entonces... – comienza a decir, susurrando – hay algo que quiero decirte.  
– ¿Qué cosa? – la joven Avatar acaricia su cabello.  
–Pues... ¿Qué crees? – sonríe mientras su dedo acaricia el brazo de la morena, subiendo y bajando – hoy me llamaron del centro de adopción.  
Korra abre sus ojos ampliamente.

Hacía dos meses que habían iniciado todo el papeleo para adoptar a su tercer y cuarto hijo. Al momento de adoptar a Kaleth, se encariñaron con dos hermanos que habían perdido a sus padres cuando su casa se incendió. Kilian era el mayor. Tenía siete años y el cabello y ojos color café. Hada era una niña de tan sólo cuatro años. Tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos verdes, como Asami. Ninguno de los dos era un maestro.

– ¿Estás diciendo que... – comienza a decir pero una sonrisa de emoción le impide seguir hablando.  
–Habrá que pintar y remodelar dos cuartos más – la empresaria sonríe ampliamente.  
Ambas se besan dulcemente, felices.  
–Te amo – se dicen al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Querida **_Obini:_** me hubiera encantado escribir todos tus pedidos ya que los tres eran maravilloso, pero la bendita inspiración sólo me dejó hacer uno (lo siento por eso :c). Sinceramente espero que te guste y que esté a la altura de lo que esperabas :3

Me tomó tiempo hacerlo y ¡Obviamente hay Korrasami! (también incluí cachorritos de Naga)


End file.
